


[Vid] Juice

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Vicar of Dibley
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mild Language, Priests, Subtitles Available, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: "You were expecting a bloke - beard, Bible, bad breath?  But instead you got a babe with a bob cut and a magnificent bosom."A Geraldine vid.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josette_Arnauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/gifts).



**Password:** festivids

**Download:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/675btf67jf8nm9z/JuiceFinalSigned.mp4/file)

 **Music:** 'Juice' by Lizzo

Subtitles can be downloaded [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uyi5nfxmtsqmr52/JuiceFinalSigned.srt/file), and are also on the streaming version (click CC). Lyrics can be found [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lizzo/juice.html). (Note: I've used the explicit, original version of the song [rather than the radio edit] which has a brief use of the n-word in the second verse.)


End file.
